Missing Piece
by m3lita
Summary: He never expected to be back just as she didn't expect to stop caring, or how bonds are never severe


Domo! This is my first time writing for Naruto, let's hope it goes well! (by the way english is not my first language, so correct me if i have any mistakes)

* * *

Chapter 1

It was hard to breathe through the smoke, it was almost hell on earth, he could smell the blood in the air, he could hear the last breath of many shinobis, he could feel the pain of his injuries to his bones, but he didn't care anymore, he had only one goal, the destruction of Konoha. He was losing control of his own technique he noticed, even with Itachi's eyes his strength wasn't enough, he had to get rid of his Susanoo if he planned to win this battle, he was debilitating by the minute while the technique consumed his last reserves of chakra. This would be harder than he expected, he concentrated and his four armed incomplete susanoo started to fade, when he felt the last remains of chakra coming back to him he realized it wasn't going to be enough, even if he felt stronger, he was still chakra depleted, he needed to think of a strategy if he wanted to defeat the jinchuriki. He felt pain throbbing through his head, numbness started to claim him, he wouldn't last much in the battle if this continued; he had to finish the Uzumaki quickly if he didn't want to lose. Naruto looked at him with worry, he was forcing his body through extremes again, he could deal with it; he had the kyuubi's chakra to help him after all, but Sasuke looked barely alive.

-"This shouldn't be the end Sasuke, Madara is dead why are you still fighting" Naruto screamed, "Konoha is not the reason behind your clan's suffering, the elders are, we can take care of them together, as a team, believe in me, I give you my word"

Sasuke looked at him but never answered, Naruto tried to search for any reaction in his face, maybe a small change in his expressions, any small sign to stop this madness, something to stop this war, but he could only see blood, he was bleeding but he didn't react to the pain, the only movement in his face were of his eyes, the sharingan always moving, always expecting an attack, but he couldn't lose hope, this was the end, and he refused to give up, before he spoke again he heard him

-"I always thought that you talked too much, dobe"

Sasuke didn't wait for an answer from the blonde shinobi, he went for the kill, before his chidori could even touch Naruto he felt the hit, it came strong, he already knew he wasn't going to reach him, it was a losing battle, but it was only fair, bad guys always lose the last fight, this was his end.

-"The dobe has gotten better" was his last thought before everything became black.

When he woke up he didn't found Zetsus around, he wasn't in the battlefield anymore but in a white room, the first flash of color came in pink & when he tried to rub his eyes to confirm this wasn't an illusion or a dream he discovered that he was bind with some sort of ink chains, before he completely understood his situation he heard a voice speaking

-"You're finally awake traitor"

He recognized that voice, the same voice he heard at Orochimaru's hideout, the same fake smile that couldn't hide his hatred towards him, he wanted to chidori this guy so bad since that day, something in him always felt off, he remembered when he tried to set his false morals in him, he talked about his new bonds with Sakura & Naruto, what a lie, he had been blinded by Konoha just like he was as a child, just as his brother was, he tried to break the chains, but somehow he still didn't felt strong enough, he didn't felt his chakra either, was he in a genjutsu? he tried to use his sharingan, but somehow he couldn't use his eyes

-"You're wasting your time, your chakra is sealed"

He wasn't wrong, he did saw pink, who else could have that annoying hair color & voice that matched, he acknowledge her at last, she was wearing a white robe & was busy reading a chart, she didn't even look at him, he waited for her to say something else but she didn't bother, instead she stayed busy by putting a liquid through his serum, he took this time to look at her, maybe to analyze her, the last time he saw her they tried to kill each other, to think there was a time when they were a team, but people change & their bonds were severed when he defected Konoha, he didn't regret trying to kill her thought, she was just a nuisance to his goals, so she had to be eliminated, in the middle of his thinking he finally listened to her voice again, he saw her lips moving, but her voice wasn't directed to him

-"Sai, I need to make my rounds & I'm going to check on Naruto, I'll be back in a couple of hours to check on the Uchiha, send Katsuyu if there's a problem"

-"Hai Ugly, say hello to Dickless for me"

-"Whatever".

The conversation between these two had been short, it didn't reveal any piece of information that he would find useful, he was annoyed, angry, he was useless without his chakra, he needed to find how to unleash the seal, he couldn't escape the village otherwise, he couldn't even escape the ink bastard, he needed to think this through, he didn't know if he wanted to destroy Konoha anymore, but he was sure he didn't want to live in there and play happy ninja village with them, he stayed quiet for what it felt like hours, the ANBU next to him spend all his time just observing him, which was pointless he should know how weak he was, without his chakra and with his body these tired he couldn't even fight a genin, he felt so weak but he couldn't sleep, everything was blurry, his mind wasn't working at his normal speed, suddenly the door opened and he saw Ibiki and Sakura entering the room

-"Are you sure it's going to be alright?" he heard the interrogator ask

-"Yeah the drug is already taking effect, he's not completely sleep so that might make your job easier"

-"That's clever Sakura"

-"I'm not friends with Ino for nothing"

So she drugged him, bitch, he could barely move, least of anything talk, was he going to be their guinea pig? She came to his side, checked his vitals and finally talked to him

-"Cooperate Uchiha, is going to be better for you in the long run"

Afterwards she disappeared through the door again, he stayed with Ibiki who was busy sealing the entrance, and Sai who continue looking at him with a mix between hated & curiosity.

When the interrogator finally faced him he noticed many things about the Uchiha, first that Sakura wasn't lying when she mentioned that Sasuke wasn't in condition of enduring a long interrogation, yeah, the kid could barely breathe, but he had handle prisoners in worst conditions, and they survived his methods; besides he couldn't felt pity for any Uchiha, it had been a strong clan, but they were natural born killers, they didn't care for anyone else but themselves, so they had it coming, the massacre that it is, they never actually belong with Konoha, they belong six feet under, the village could live without them, so he didn't felt the need to restrain himself, this kid would talk, he would made sure of it, and if he didn't live to tell, well tough luck, shinobi's lives were short anyway and an avenger's life wasn't any longer either. Still, he was interested in the kid, Uchiha's had been always a mystery and he felt than cracking this boy would take him one step closer to understand them, understanding the enemy is always the first step to defeat them, he always thought, this was going to be fun.

Ibiki's favorite method to extract information included playing with the subject's memory, but even if he knew Sasuke's past & the story of his clan massacre, extracting information from Sasuke wouldn't be an easy task, considering Uchiha's affinity for genjutsu, instead he would had to rely in other methods. Before coming to the room he discussed his options with the Hokage herself, she wasn't sure what to do with the Uchiha either, in one hand he had Naruto's pleading for forgiveness, and in the other the rest of the village, Sakura herself, pleading for an execution, usually she would have choose to hear to the majority of Konoha than Naruto's rambling, but she knew how important this was to him, and she knew that Sasuke's death could lead to Naruto's self-deportation, she didn't want to lose the kid like she lost Jiraiya, besides being a great asset for the village, Naruto was Konoha's last hope, his willpower had changed enemies to allies, and his hearth was pure, uncorrupted, he would be a great Hokage one day, he would change things, and all of those deaths wouldn't be in vain, so she needed an excuse to condemn the Uchiha, that's were Ibiki came, if he could prove that Sasuke was still a threat, she would have a justification for his execution, Naruto would be convinced an everything would go back to normal, at least she hoped so.

Ibiki knew his role & he knew that what the Hokage required of him wasn't an easy task, to interrogate Sasuke required him to have a backup plan, the problem was he didn't have a change of plans, plan A usually worked out, extracting information through the use of his summonings or genjutsu was always the option, but now with an Uchiha in his hands he needed a plan B, but he didn't have time to wait for the plan to come to him, maybe he would use Nara's insight for this one. Nara's plan was simple but effective, he detailed his idea quickly but with a bored expression, it seemed like he wanted to finish as fast as he could with his explanation, as if he wanted to cover all the possible questions that Ibiki could ask to avoid elaborating any further, he was lazy that way, but he was a genius nevertheless.

Ibiki heard him and understood that to make this plan work he would need help, he needed someone to prepare the prisoner, and he had the right person in mind.

The hospital of Konoha was always busy, it seemed that it was worse than ever these days, but those were the consequences of the war, Konoha had suffered many losses, and rebuilding the village to it former's glory would take time, he saw hope in the injured soldiers eyes, maybe there was still a reason to fight.

He was lost in his thoughts so he didn't felt her presence until she spoke

-"Ibiki-san good morning, do you have any injuries that need threaten?"

-"Good morning Shizune-san, I'm just looking for Haruno-san"

-"She should be doing her rounds, do you wish to wait at her office?"

-"Is she going to be late? Because this is kind of an urgent matter"

She looked at him with interested eyes before answering: "I don't think so, just be patient".

He walked slowly to Sakura's office and knocked for politeness, he didn't felt any chakra in the room so he just walked in. After 5 minutes he felt her presence, she walked slowly to her seat like trying to save time to avoid this conversation, finally she spoke

-"Ibiki-san to what I owe the pleasure"

-"I'm sure you know the reason of my visit Haruno, you're the Hokage's apprentice after all and I doubt she keeps secrets from you"

-"You're right she doesn't, and if it is what I think it is I would have to decline your offer"

-"It's not an offer, it's an order"

-"I think you would understand that it would be too painful for me to get involved in any way with Uchiha Sasuke"

-"And I think you would put your village's safety over your own feelings"

-"Naruto would never forgive me"

-"He's not going to know, the Hokage doesn't want this matter to reach him either"

-"So I don't have a choice"

He didn't answer and only informed her: "Tomorrow at dawn come to my headquarters, if we're going to do this we have to be discreet"

* * *

Ah, this was the first chapter, maybe I would fix it and it would be longer, I'm still not satisfied and I also don't know where I'm going with this, I have a rough idea, but I liked writing the first chapter, I have many ideas for different stories and this is one of them, I want to fix my first fanfiction too, I'm not too happy about how it came out, I would try to update the second chapter as quickly as possible too, hope procastination doesn't take the best of me :)


End file.
